The present invention relates to a control circuit for brake lights of a car, and particularly to a control circuit in connection with a center high mounted brake light.
For many years, safety aspects of car signalization on the roads have been subject to efforts of improvement. A Center High Mounted Brake Light (CHMBL) is a most recent solution that is continuously improving the signaling of the vehicle on overcongested roads.
However, the CHMBL merely may be used to alert a driver of a first vehicle immediately behind a second vehicle of a braking situation that second vehicle such brake lights cannot help the driver of the first vehicle distinguish whether there is to be an imminent change in speed of the second vehicle in front of him.